Pokemon Leagues
by User1493
Summary: We always face the elite four in heated battles to become the champion. However, do we really know how they act when we aren't around? Rated T out of fear and what might be ahead.
1. Lorelei

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Today's story is about Pokémon. Pokémon is awesome. Your argument is invalid. I win. Just kidding. If you don't like Pokémon that's fine. I don't judge. I wanted to write one so that my stories aren't all Hetalia.**

**So my friend Crimsontrainer-4395 gave me the idea for this. It's pretty cool IMO, and I asked if she would try posting it. But she said I would write it better. Low self esteem shines through brightly for this one, doesn't it? XD**

**The main point of the story is to show how the elite four and the champion act when there aren't any challengers around. Obviously, they don't always show who they really are in the games, but some characters don't show up in the anime. Or they don't show their daily lives in the manga or anime.**

**So yeah. I don't know how many of the leagues I'm going to do, whether I'm just going to do first gen or what. So that's that.**

**Let's do this.**

* * *

An intercom crackled in the icy room.

"_Lorelei, you've got another challenger. Get ready. It's one of the over eager types," _a voice called over the speaker.

"Alright, send them in, I haven't got all day," The red haired woman replied, pressing the button down hard on the com.

"You got it. He's coming up the elevator now".

Lorelei heaved herself off of her chair. She shifted her gaze to a wall of ice that could reflect like a mirror. She watched herself for a moment. Long, red hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, smart glasses, and an icy stare to match.

Despite the cold temperature, she was dressed quite lightly, a black collared tank top, a short purple pencil skirt, and some black high heels that clicked together every time she took a step.

She swiftly redid her ponytail, then walked to the center of the room to wait for the challenger.

Lorelei sighed. She was always the first person to face the new challengers, to see if they have what it takes to beat the champion. She had to admit, that Blue kid was pretty good. Just yesterday he took out her Pokemon faster than she had ever seen before. But not as fast as Lance, the best out of the elite four.

Lorelei wondered if this challenger had what it takes to be him. Maybe, maybe not. But there was still that chance, that chance of having an exciting battle, one that thrilled you to the bone. One that you would never forget.

The door to her lair (as the Elite Four always called it) swung open. A girl of about fourteen skipped into the large arena, only flinching slightly when the door shut closed tightly and securely behind her.

"OMG OMG OMG HI!" The girl piped up, jumping up and down in excitement. Lorelei just stared at her, smiling only a little, in order to not seem _too _icy.

"Okay, I'm okay now," the girl said, smiling sheepishly. "My name is Patty. I'm here to challenge you, obviously!"

_The badge checker wasn't lying when he said this girl was over eager._

"I can see that. Well, my type I like to use is the ice type. They reflect who I am. So, challenger, are you ready?" Lorelei said, calmly bringing out a shiny ultra ball.

"Y-yes, Lorelei!" Patty replied, getting out her pokeball. They both prepared their pokemon...

* * *

Too easy. That was how Lorelei would describe the fight. Sure, the girl had skill, enough to beat the eight gym leaders. But not good enough to beat Lorelei.

Patty had left in tears. Lorelei didn't feel bad at all. It was pretty much her job to separate the low-rate trainers from the truly skilled.

After the battle, Lorelei swiftly walked towards the PC to heal her pokemon. The machine wasn't a public machine; only the elite four could access this healing center. Challengers must heal their own pokemon.

The intercom crackled once more.

"_Hey Lorelei, you have another challenger. This one is serious. I think he means business". _The voice called. Lorelei eyed the speaker, as if she were trying to see through to get a glimpse of this new challenger.

"Bring him in".

After a lengthy pause, the door swung open. A boy, of about 10 or so, Lorelei wasn't sure, walked into the room. He was wearing a red cap that covered his face. Lorelei couldn't be sure what she thought of him.

"Welcome, challenger, to the pokemon league. I am Lorelei, of the elite four! No one can top me when it comes to ice types. Moves that freeze you are the strongest! Your pokemon will be at my mercy when they are frozen solid," Lorelei spoke, giving a rather strong speech. She hadn't made a speech like this in a while; not since she faced Lance.

"Challenger, what is your name?" She inquired.

"..." The boy in front of her stayed silent. He then lifted his cap to reveal piercing, scarlet eyes. "Red," he said simply.

Lorelei smirked. "Red? Interesting. Are you ready for battle?" Red curtly nodded, bringing out a pokeball in preparation for the battle. Lorelei brought out her ultra ball.

"Let the battle begin!" She called out.

* * *

Amazing. Lorelei was just blown away at the skill this trainer, Red, carried. He had swept her team with almost no problem. He had no trouble blazing through (no pun intended) her team of ice types. Lorelei had to admit, this kid has what it takes to be the champion.

"Well, Red, you have what it takes. Go on ahead, and face the next member of the elite four," Lorelei said calmly, pressing the button to open the door into the next room. Red walked past without another word.

"Interesting kid..." Lorelei muttered to herself as she healed her pokemon. "I wonder why he doesn't talk. He seems fine. I wonder if he has a bone to pick with that Blue kid..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this turned out okay. I skipped the battle scene, because then you might've figured out what starter Red chose, what his strategy is, etc, etc, ETC. I wanted him to be like how the game intended Red to be. A character that you create, someone who is molded to your liking. So, I hope this didn't sound bad. My first pokemon fic... Totally not scary when you think about it (sarcasm sarcasm sarcasm).  
**

**Please write a review on how I did!**


	2. Bruno

**A/N: Hello again. Long time no see. Welcome to a new chapter. I hope it's okay. I tried my best, but I feel like it isn't really that good. It's also fairly short. Ugh, this took so much effort, and it's not even good. *cries***

**Anyway, again, I do not own pokemon, because if I did, we would have absolutely terrible pokemon designs.**

**On with the new chapter!**

* * *

_KRAAAAAAAK!_

Splinters exploded through the air, erupting from a broken log. Bruno had just punched the log for training. Hearing the fresh crackle of wooden fibers made him feel good.

The intercom on the rocky wall spoke, saying, "Bruno, you have another challenger. This kid had just battled Lorelei. He means business".

"Alright. Send the boy in," Bruno replied.

While Bruno got considerably less challengers than Lorelei, he still fought with a fair amount of trainers. Not that many of them were worth _much,_ but you always have a few handful that get by. Those few would get to move on.

Of course, occasionally, you have your great trainers, like the latest one Bruno had. However, this one seemed like such an _asshole, _that Bruno hoped that the next member taught him a lesson. It was honestly _embarrassing _to have been beat by that kid.

_Too damn cocky, _Bruno thought grimly after the challenger had left laughing. _Just because he had a damn type advantage, he thinks that he is the best. I mean, he was prepared that's for sure. I have to give him that. But who rubs it in the opponents face like that?_

Sighing, he walked swiftly to the center of the room to his position. Stretching his arms, he made his large muscles flex. His large biceps were hard to ignore, considering he was topless. Wearing long white pants torn at the bottom and some spiked bracelets, you could see his muscular body in full glory. With his long black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, he was ready for any battle.

_I will not let this one pass me, _he thought. With a fierce glint of determination in his eyes, he waited for the challenger.

* * *

The door to the square room swung open. A boy walked in, head down, avoiding eye contact. _Is he afraid, or just thinks he's too good for me to make eye contact? _Bruno thought, sizing up this new challenger.

The boy was wearing a red cap, with red vest, blue jeans, yellow backpack, and not to mention red shoes. _Looks like he really likes the color red._

"Welcome, young challenger. What is your name?" Bruno asked, going through the normal league procedures.

"…" The boy didn't speak nor look up.

"I SAID SPEAK!" Bruno yelled, impatiently.

The boy didn't flinch. He looked up slowly, meeting Bruno's fiery gaze with one of his own. His red eyes pierced through the room, as he stated in a strong voice, "Red".

Bruno was slightly impressed. It's not everyday you meet a trainer with red eyes like this boy, Red. His name was quite fitting.

"Well, Red, I am Bruno, of the elite four! Through rigorous training, people and pokemon alike can become powerful! I have been living and training with my fighting pokemon for many years, and that shall never change till the day I die! Red! We shall grind you down with our massive power!" Bruno shouted, creating loud echoes in the room. Taking out an ultra ball from his belt, he prepared for the battle.

Red pulled out a pokeball. Tossing it up and down in his hand, he nodded, signaling that he was ready.

"Hoo Hah!" Bruno cried out.

* * *

Bruno recalled his last fainted pokemon. He couldn't believe it. That made two challengers in a row that beat him. However, he felt better about this challenger. While he used some type advantages, he never got cocky. He was careful to the last minute.

"Having lost, I have no right to say anything. Go on to face your next challenge, Red".

Red nodded, spraying his hyper potion on his last injured pokemon. Recalling his pokemon, he walked past Bruno to the exit, which just opened.

After Red left, the door swung closed right behind him, like it did for all of the challengers. Bruno walked to his healing machine, healing his fainted pokemon for the next challenger. As he waited, he smiled.

_This kid will go far,_ he thought. _In fact, I hope he kicks that blue's ass and puts him in his place!_

* * *

**A/N: ARRRRRRRRRGH! THIS IS SO SHORT AND BAD!**

**Why why why why can't I write oh my god help.**

**Well, I hope you liked Bruno in all his masculinity. And Red. Oh, Red. Hey, Red, say something.**

**Red: …**

**Well, looks like you're as talkative as ever.**

**Please leave a review!**

**BYEEEEE**


End file.
